Romantico Blues
by Bella Lya
Summary: Para ele, doses de whisky e Julia nunca seriam demais.


_Cowboy Bebop fanfiction_

_**Bella Lya**_

**Romantico Blues**

"_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song"_

A fina chuva que caía do lado de fora escorria lentamente pelos vidros da janela. A fumaça dos vários cigarros já tragados era visível à fraca luz de um abajur. Fumava mais um enquanto despejava uma dose de whisky barato num copo, e cantarolava baixinho e desafinadamente o blues que ouvia no velho rádio-relógio que ficava ao lado da cama. Uma tranqueira que havia ganhado numa loja de antiguidades, mas que ainda era bem útil. Encostou-se na parede, bebeu, tragou, expirou lentamente, resmungou uma gratidão a um deus qualquer e a mirou. Lânguida e lentamente.

"_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies"_

Julia dormia tranqüila, delicada, inocente, como um anjo. Gotas de suor ainda escorriam por seu dorso curvo, belo e suave. Spike não se lembrou de já ter a visto tão frágil e entregue como naquela noite, totalmente diferente de quando a conheceu. A lembrança daquele dia o fez sorrir com o canto dos lábios e em seguida dar uma profunda tragada em outro cigarro que havia acendido. Ela estava com os cabelos presos, uma saia curta e justa evidenciava a curva de seus quadris e a pistola presa em sua cintura denunciava a mulher que era. Numa mão um taco de sinuca, na outra uma garrafa de cerveja. Os olhos azuis enigmáticos calculavam friamente a sua próxima tacada, evidentemente não gostava de sair perdedora. Disputava com um sujeito de cabelos claros e olhar severo, seu futuro amigo e inimigo, quem iria imaginar. A loira havia notado o olhar vidrado de seu admirador, que bebia alguma coisa num canto escuro, quieto e observador. O convidou para uma nova partida, obviamente tinha vencido o homem com quem jogava. Sorriu desafiadora para Spike, sem nem ao menos dizer-lhe como se chamava, ou perguntar a ele o seu nome. Julia tinha um olhar indecifrável e astuto, uma voz serena e ardilosa, os movimentos leves e sedutores, como um demônio. E por demônios Spike se atraía.

"_I want to walk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows_

_Knee high_

_So won't you try to come"_

Assustou-se pela boa memória. Aumentou um pouco mais o volume da música, gostava da voz feminina que ouvia. Julia remexeu-se na cama, deitando-se com o corpo para cima e descobrindo-se do lençol, deixando exposta toda a sua nudez. Nudez que ele havia acariciado com as mãos e com o próprio corpo há momentos atrás. Nunca sentiu que ela fosse tão sua. Aproximou-se da cama novamente e a olhou mais de perto, focalizando apenas o seu rosto claro e anguloso. Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, mas seria um pecado despertá-la de seu sono. Pegou o copo vazio e o encheu novamente, doses de whisky nunca eram demais. Sentou-se na cama, bebeu pequenos goles, aspirou o ar esfumaçado e de repente sentiu um agradável calor percorrer-lhe as costas, uma pele aveludada enlaçando-o e a umidade dos lábios roçando-lhe a orelha. Ela tomou delicadamente o copo das mãos dele e sorveu o restante do líquido.

- Excelente canção, péssima bebida. – Sua voz sonolenta reclamou. Deu um leve puxão nos cabelos emaranhados de Spike, convidando-o para deitar-se novamente junto a ela. Ele se estendeu por cima de seu corpo, apreciando-o com todos os seus sentidos. Impossível não reagir tão vigorosamente à única mulher que o fazia sentir-se vivo de verdade após anos de profunda inércia, quando lidava com toda sorte de gente mórbida e insossa. Deslizou seus dedos pela longa cabeleira dourada, beijou cada centímetro de seus ombros estreitos enquanto sentia as pontas dos dedos dela traçando caminhos pelas suas costas. Voltou a amá-la com o corpo, deliciando-se, fremindo. Olhava-a diretamente e ela desviava os olhos dos seus, fechando-os em seguida. Cerrava também a boca rubra, pouquíssimos murmúrios escapavam de sua garganta, ao contrário de Spike que nunca reprimia um suspiro sequer. Enlaçava-a pela cintura, aproximava-se de seu peito para sentir o pulsar ligeiro, descompassado. Coração descontrolado como o seu próprio, que não dizia amores, mas amava. Por horas, dois incansáveis amantes. Doses de Julia nunca seriam demais.

"_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountain top_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you"_

Desaparecer, sumir com ela das vistas de todos. Levar pra longe a sua metade que há muito tempo havia procurado. Ela era a sua outra parte que havia perdido em algum momento de sua existência. Só os dois, longe de Vicious, longe de gente como ele e de tudo que os lembrasse ao infeliz. Nunca mais ela se sentiria vinculada a outro homem além de Spike.

No dia seguinte daria rosas a ela. Rosas e uma proposta de fuga, para viverem como num sonho, ou qualquer outra coisa que parecesse impossível e feliz.

"_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me" _

* * *

_**Notas: **__(1) Romantico Blues_ é o nome de uma canção interpretada por Solo Bobby e Gigliola Cinquetti, ambos italianos.

_(2) Come Away With Me_, a música "trilha", é da cantora Norah Jones.

_Primeira (e espero que não última) fanfic sobre Cowboy Bebop, animação que amo. Experimentem lê-la ouvindo a canção da Norah, cria um clima e uma leitura gostosa. Espero que tenham gostado de coração! Abraços!_

_Bella Lya_


End file.
